


Believers Never Die

by castiel (carry_on_my_destiel_fans)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_destiel_fans/pseuds/castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go through normal daily routines together - in different time periods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believers Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with something new; please be patient with this.
> 
> NOTE: Dean's best friend's name is based on his mother's, Mary Winchester, but I didn't include her as a character because it isn't actually Mary Winchester, if that makes sense. She's just listed as an Original Female Character with Mary's name.

Music pulsed through the walls of the house that was packed way beyond capacity. The rooms flashed with strobe lights, giving Dean a major migraine. He pressed his forefingers to his temple and shut his eyes. People he didn't know kept bumping into him, their alcoholic beverages splashing onto his new jeans. He just wanted to sleep, but there was nowhere to go. Beer Pong and gambling were happening in the front room, the kitchen was full of drunk girls taking their shirts off, and every other room was full of couples hooking up. An attractive girl walked by and stopped when she saw Dean, winking seductively and circling her hips to the music. Dean just nodded and awkwardly shuffled away. A fit guy, about Dean's age, shoved past, creating a splash that covered Dean's face. He angrily pulled his glasses off of his face and tried to find a clean section of his shirt to dry them off with. He settled for just using his hand, and created giant smudges that rendered him practically blind. He made small, tight fists by his sides, took a deep breath, and left out the front door. Social settings aren't his thing; especially ones that think Macklemore and Eminem are good music. He just wanted to be back in his garage, with his gadgets and Fall Out Boy playlists. Of course, if he wasn't so damn sensitive, he wouldn't even be here. Mary insisted he come; she wanted him to "get out of that weirdo garage and actually meet people!". By that point, he was basically obligated to go, him being her best friend and all. He didn't like disappointing her. So he agreed to go.

Being a twenty-two year old guy with a gorgeous girl best friend usually raises a lot of questions. People ask him if he's gay. He normally just shrugs because it's not that he's not interested...he's just not interested. He doesn't have time for a relationship right now. She _was_ beautiful - but he'd known her for so long that he didn't want to ruin anything with her. Plus, he was working on a new project and wanted to devote all of his time to that, instead of having to feel the need to go on dates and have human interaction. And Mary knew that; she was attracted to Dean, but knew what he wanted. She was fine with sleeping around and getting in meaningless relationships. Most of her free time was spent with Dean in his shop anyway, telling him all her latest gossip, watching him work on his projects, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in the most adorable way. Dean didn't mind her sitting with him; he was good at listening and she was good at talking. But he didn't really like going out with her. It was almost like she was embarrassed by the Dean she hung out with in the garage. She would always make him change his clothes, change his hair, change his personality. He normally settled for torn t-shirts and high-water jeans, knowing he'd have to throw them out anyway so why not dirty them beyond repair. He worn small, square glasses that were always breaking and were reinforced with large amounts of duct tape. Normally, his hair was the identical twin to that of Einstein's, wild beyond control. He was quiet, too smart for his good, and would much rather spend his nights discovering new ways to reuse old remote control car tires than partying with a group of horny college students. Mary's version of him could be described as "2015 Popular YouTuber". Decked out in skinny jeans, Vans, and pastel colored button-downs, Dean was usually one of the most attractive guys at whatever social gathering they were heading to next. Mary always made sure his hair was combed and he wore his "party glasses" (his glasses that she bought specially for outings so he would look less "crazy scientist with no sleep" and more "sexy fuckboy"). Dean hated, _hated_ , girls giving him attention. They always pressed their bodies against his or were constantly touching him. This party was no different. He was glad for the fresh air and lack of sweaty bodies surrounding him.

He started walking towards home; he and Mary had walked to this party because it was just a couple blocks from his place. He had barely turned the corner when he heard footsteps behind him. He sighed and turned around. It was one of the girls from the party.

"What do you want?" He said it with just a little too much hostility. The girl looked hurt.

"I saw you leave and you looked upset...I just wanted to know if you were okay..." She sounded sad and looked embarrassed. Dean felt bad.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. Being social isn't my thing," he laughed softly.

"Yeah, me neither. My friend dragged me here." By this point, the girl had caught up to Dean and they were walking slowly back to his place.

"My friend did, too. I don't normally dress like this either." He made a disgusted face and tugged on his shirt.

"Same here! I'd rather be wearing basketball shorts. And makeup? No thanks." She fake gagged and laughed. "Friends; you gotta love 'em." Dean laughed and agreed.

The rest of the walk was dotted with small talk. Before long, they were in front of Dean's beloved garage.

"Well, this is me. Thanks for walking with me," Dean said, "maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely. Wait, I didn't get your name!"

"Dean."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Lisa." She put her hand out for him to shake.

"See ya around, Lisa," Dean said as he shook her hand then watched her walk away. He was feeling something that he wasn't used to...and he liked it. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head, running his hands through his way-too-preened hair. Turning around, he opened his garage and sat down with his gadgets to get to work.

* * *

You would think that if someone was in a wheelchair then they wouldn't have very enjoyable sex. Oh boy, would you be wrong. Castiel got it on more times than there were nights a week and his handicap just made it ten times better. While he couldn't feel his legs, he still _felt_ everything and boy was it great. He went through prostitutes like glasses of water. With the war going on and so many men being drafted, that just left more women for him. He would have gladly served his country by fighting in the war, but he couldn't with his legs out of business - forever. So he helped the efforts by staying home. And living life to the fullest. He frequented bars every night and brought home a different girl every time. He made sure he didn't contact the women afterwards, either. As soon as morning came, he was shooing them out the door and preparing his place for more. It was a lovely, vicious cycle.

But these days, he was tired of this life. Sure, he enjoyed the sex like every sane guy would, but he wanted something more. Something intimate. Though he would never admit it out loud, he wanted someone to love and be loved by. He hadn't found the one yet, but he knew he would find her soon. He went through women so fast, he was bound to come across her one night.

Like every valuable stallion, Cas did need some days off. Today was one of those days. He wheeled himself over to the bedside to pick his boxers off of the ground and put them back on. Getting dressed was always a chore, so he preferred to be naked, but today was a little chilly so he dealt with the struggle. After 5 long minutes, he finally had them on, his chest rising and falling heavily from the effort. He hated this damned wheelchair. He hated having to put more effort than everyone into anything he did. He hated that even simple things, like using the bathroom, took physical effort beyond compare. He hated the man that did this to him. Yeah, it made him ripped and he attracted girls like no other (especially when he played the pity card), but every time he got out of bed, he was reminded of the day his entire life changed forever.

He was seven. Him and his mom were headed for the movie theater. They were dancing to the music on the radio, laughing and smiling, the windows rolled down to let the air tickle their faces as they drove along. His mom pulled to a stop at a stop sign and was about to start going again when a man started crossing the street. She waved him across with a smile on her face. She was always so patient. He passed the car. He turned around, gun in his hand. Castiel noticed him first and ducked. The first bullet went straight through his mom's head. She was dead instantly. He screamed and turned to shake her awake. The second bullet hit the windshield. The third one went straight into Cas's lower back. He blacked out. When he woke up, he tried to sit up to find his mom, but he couldn't move his legs. He was crying and shaking, trying to figure out what was going on. His dad was in the corner of the room, a bank expression on his face, watching his son struggle. A nurse ran in to calm him. All he heard was, "You and your mother were shot. You made it out, but...will be paralyzed from the waist down. However, your mother...she, she didn't make it..." before he tuned the world out. He went into a severe case of depression. It was like he was living outside his body for twelve years. Then when he was nineteen, the United States got involved in World War II. His father was drafted and shot on duty. Everything he ever loved was gone. So, he turned to women. He used them to feel something after years of feeling nothing. It's been two years since then, and he still hasn't been able to move on. Every single day, after shooing the women out, he pulls a picture of his mom and dad out of one of his drawers and looks at it until it's soaked with his tears.

Of course, no one would ever find out about that.

That was one thing he would never tell anyone.

The sex-crazed man with a reputation for having a good time and getting drunk crying over his parents when he's alone?

Yeah, how about no.

He wiped his tears and put a shirt on. He didn't know where he was going to go; all he knew was that he needed to get out of this apartment. It seemed to be suffocating him. Thirty minutes later, he was wheeling down the hallway to the elevator. He was waiting for it to open when a girl he had never seen before walked up behind him. She smiled shyly, then turned and pretended to be interested in the cracks lining the old walls. _She's kind of cute_ , Cas thought. _Maybe I can get her into my bed_. He sparked up a conversation.

"I've never seen you around here, what's your name?"

"Me?" Her cheeks were flushed and she looked scared. Cas laughed.

"Yes, you. I've lived here for three years and I've never seen you. Who are you?"

"Oh, uh, my name's Hannah..." She practically whispered it.

 _I haven't slept with a Hannah yet...Well, not one I can remember._ "That's a cute name. I'm Castiel." The elevator doors opened and they got in, Hannah pressing herself against the wall, as if she was trying to be invisible. "When did you move in here?"

"Uhm, I just moved in on Tuesday, so two days ago..."

"Why do you seem so nervous?" Cas wheeled his chair closer to her, so her legs were inches from touching him. _She could be the one._  He could see her gulp.

"I'm not used to being so close to such an attractive man," she mumbled just a little too loud. Cas smirked. "Shit, you heard that?! I didn't - I just - what I meant was -" She struggled for words and her face was bright red.

"Hannah, it's okay, baby. I'm know I'm attractive. And You probably know you're attractive," he looked her up and down, "because _damn_. So, what do you say you meet me at my place tonight? Apartment number 47. Third floor." The elevator doors opened and Cas rolled out. "I expect to see you then." He winked and turned away from her knowing she was too stunned to speak. _She could definitely be the one..._  

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
